Cruzada
by Valeria15
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei - Tenía las palabras en la punta de los labios y estos le temblaban, ¿por qué creía que un "no" no iba a ser suficiente?, ¿por qué pensaba…, que se estaba confundiendo con aquella respuesta?. One-shot


Reto: **Verano ItaDei**

Título: **Cruzada****  
**

Autor del fic: **Valeria15**

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

N/A: ¡Bueno!, hola a todos ^3^

Estamos reunidos en esta web, para presenciar, la traición de Valeria Vega, a si misma y al SasoDei, hoy damos por asegurado, que ella publico un ItaDei, que por encima de todo; da asco, pero como su abogada, pido a todos los presentes, que la perdonen, ella es una idiota y no puede aportar más a esta pareja, que este inmundo fic, creado sin pizca de inspiración; ayer.

Advertencias: ItaDei (un pequeño toque de SasoDei :3) - OoC (seguramente) - y no, no hay lemmon xD No pude ewé

* * *

Cruzada

~_Por volver a verte, sería capas de abrir una brecha en el tiempo.~_

El despertador estaba sonando, lo sabía, pero no quería levantarse, era agobiarte hacerlo, ¿por qué lo haría?, eran vacaciones de verano después de todo, no tenía que asistir a clases, debería tener el día libre para dormir y estar en la computadora, pero no, ¿saben porqué?, sólo hay una razón: historia. Muy a su pesar, tenía que estudiar historia de primer año, aunque el asistía a segundo año, se le quedó esa materia el año pasado y debería rendirla mañana, por lo tanto, ¿qué mejor que estudiarla el día de hoy?, tenía todo el día para hacerlo.

El despertador seguía sonando.

—¡Deidara!— La voz del pelirrojo siempre era algo ronca por la mañana y si le preguntaban, da algo de risa. —, ¡apaga esa maldita porquería o juro que me levantaré sólo para partirte el cuello!— y también miedo.

Sacó su brazo de entre las sabanas y comenzó a palmear la mesa de luz hasta dar con aquel aparato, claro, luego de golpear un par de cosas y su celular pareció caer al piso, pero oigan, el despertador al fin dejó de sonar.

Le echó un suspiro cansado a la almohada e intentó volver a dormirse bocabajo, aún con el despertador entre los dedos mientras la brazo colgaba desde su cama, raspando sus dedos con la alfombra del piso, aunque pareció que le importara mucho el detalle.

—Ve a estudiar, idiota.— Le regañó la misma voz que hace un rato le había amenazado.

—Ya voy, h'm…— Soltó el rubio tras unos segundos en forma adormilada, mientras hacía un intento por levantarse de la cama. Y claro, lo que pasó era de esperarse; el menor se había caído de su cama hasta el piso, para su suerte golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita.

El pelirrojo se había asomado desde la cama de arriba a ver como estaba su compañero, preocupado, pero al ver que el otro estaba refunfuñando en el piso, sonrió levemente y volvió a acostarse mirando la pared.

Una vez que terminó de maldecir su cama y la mesa de luz, se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hasta el armario de donde sacaría una muda de ropa para ir a bañarse.

—¿Te darás un baño?— Inquirió el que seguía acostado.

—Si, h'm— Respondió el menor mientras seguía buscando ropa en su armario. —…, ¿por?— Terminó por preguntar al tomar sus zapatillas y así tener la muda completa.

Miraba la espalda de su compañero con intriga y aquel pudo sentir eso enseguida, por lo que se volteó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—¿Puedo ir?— Preguntó el mayor sin dejar de mantener aquella sonrisa.

El rostro del rubio se tiñó de rojo por completo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Mejor si no pierdo tiempo, compraré algo de comer y me iré a la biblioteca.— Dijo el menor que ya había cambiado de opinión acerca del baño y ahora le había dado la espalda al mayor y se había comenzado a vestir.

—Como quieras…— Soltó el mayor sin dejar de sonreír, había logrado lo que quería sin siquiera tener que salir de la cama, aunque a veces le preocupaba que el menor fuera tan inocente, hasta él se aprovechaba de eso inconscientemente.

—¡Ya me voy!— Exclamó el rubio mientras tomaba su mochila y salía disparado hacía la puerta de aquel dormitorio compartido.

—Suerte, Dei.— Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de parte del mayor.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo mientras se mantenía sonrojado por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo. Aquel chico había sido su pareja por un tiempo —un largo tiempo—, hasta que un día simplemente rompieron y quedaron como los mejores amigos que son ahora, pero al mayor, siempre le había gustado molestarlo y el rubio, como joven inocente, nunca más volvió a ver siquiera el torso desnudo del pelirrojo, él siempre se iba antes de que el otro comenzara a vestirse o cuando despertaba ya lo estaba, ¿bañarse?, por algo había odiado tremendamente los baños públicos de aquel instituto, pero bueno, sabía perfectamente —o esperamos que sea así—, que el pelirrojo solo bromeaba, más bien aquel joven era del estilo protector y no se lo perdonaría si al menor le pasaba algo, había cosas que las hacía por su propio bien, como lo de hace unos minutos, solo quería hacer que el menor dejara de perder tiempo, claro que si le daba un "sí" para ir a bañarse con él, no le molestaría.

Fuera del tema de su relación con el pelirrojo, había dos cosas, primero, ya tenía un jugo y un paquete de galletas para comer mientras estudiaba, la otra, era que como eran vacaciones de verano, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de algunos, como él, el pelirrojo y quién sabe quienes más, podía saber que la enfermera también se encontraba presente, el director y no sabría decir si algún alumno más, tampoco le interesaba, él solo estaba yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar pacíficamente —como nunca lo hacía—, pero al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con algo extremadamente interesante.

_Parecía un ángel con las alas rotas._

Eso es lo que les habría dicho si le hubieran preguntado, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para explicar esto; un bello chico se encontraba acostado boca arriba en uno de los sillones del lugar, sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados y mantenía un libro pegado a su pecho, abierto, como si se hubiera sumergido en sus sueños mientras leía aquella pieza seguramente tan hermosa como su rostro. Y es que tenía que ser muy bella para lograr hacer que aquel conciliase el sueño, ese —como lo había llamado el menor sin saber bien porqué— ángel con alas rotas.

Sus pasos fueron con cautela, sin querer hacer un solo ruido, se extrañaba demasiado, nunca lo había visto. Pensó que si el pelirrojo lo viera en ese preciso instante le diría que ya había comenzado a distraerse, que lo hacía con la primera cosa que veía, ¡pero él no era una cosa!, era demasiado hermoso para serlo y verlo durmiendo le daba algo de tristeza, váyase a saber porqué, solo lo hacía.

_Un alma en pena._

¿Por qué estaba comparándole con aquellas cosas?, ni él mismo lo sabía, solo lo hacía. Divisó como unos delicados dedos le corrían los pelos de la cara y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que eran los suyos, ¿cuándo habían llegado hasta ahí?, mantenía aquella mano con la cual lo había rosado contra su pecho y con la otra parecía sostenerla, su corazón estaba a mil y sus ojos brillaban mientras lo completaba, aquel tenía una expresión impasible en su rostro y le hacía sonreír de la forma en que aquel libro subía y bajaba con su pecho.

¡Necesitaba sentir su respiración sobre su rostro!, y es que parecía tan irreal, necesitaba saber que era de verdad, que aquel chico estaba respirando y no era un ilusión de sus ojos, ni tampoco estaba soñando, ¿se abría quedado inconsciente luego de golpearse la cabeza con la mesita de luz?, tal vez era eso y ahora estaba soñando, porque así se sentía, como un sueño, solo que aquí, su sueño debía despertarse y tendría que cerrar sus ojos para desvanecer esa fantasía que tenía en medio. También estaba la posibilidad de que estaba soñando despierto y es que dudaba de que enserio aquello estuviera pasando; el moreno comenzaba a despertar.

Había pensado en huir de la escena, esconderse entre los libreros, pero sus pies parecían haberse quedado pegados al piso, ¡quería ver sus ojos!, no podía irse sin hacer que se encontraran con los suyos.

_De otro mundo._

Así los hubiera definido si le hubieran preguntado, aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos ahora parecían examinarle, algo adormilados, se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que ya no podía escapar de aquel suceso. Llegó a notar como el mayor de ambos arqueó las cejas ante su presencia.

—¿E-estás bien, h'm?— Preguntó en forma de tartamudo, lo cual lo hizo teñirse más de rojo y se pregunto si su rostro se asemejaría con los cabellos de su Danna.

El moreno asintió quedamente y levantó una mano hasta su rostro para frotase los ojos con algo de soñolencia aún, luego llevó su otra mano junto con esa y se estiró levemente para sentarse en aquel sillón para dos.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

_Un coro de ángeles._

¡Ya para de describirlo así!, maldita sea. Así había sido su voz en palabras del rubio, ¿es que acaso después de dormir no se le atrofiaba la voz, o la verdadera sería mucho más hermosa?, algo le dijo que eso no podía existir, no había nada más bello a lo que estaba viendo, oyendo o sintiendo ni nada a lo que se asemejaba, y además ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?.

Los ojos del mayor estaban pegados a los suyos, sentía la pequeña porción de calor que estos le trasmitían y entonces recordó que aquel le había echo una pregunta.

El menor negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sus cabellos volaron.

—Lo siento, h'm.— Y dicho eso quiso dar media vuelta para ir en busca de sus libros, su mochila la había dejado en la puerta de la biblioteca, pero nunca pudo llegar allí; una mano sobre su ropa lo detuvo.

Se volteó algo sorprendido, había sido la mano del moreno la que sostuvo una manga de su camisa blanca. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar y sintió que el mundo se detenía para solo ellos dos.

—¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?— A cualquiera le hubiera dicho que él mismo podía ir por aquello, pero él no era cualquiera.

—Eh.., si, h'm.

El menor fue hasta una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba un gran bidón de agua y extrajo un poco a un vaso descartable que tomó del costado de este. Volvió a caminar los mismos pasos para regresa con el moreno, pero cuando llegó a levantar la vista hacia aquel sillón, no estaba, volteó a todos lados pero no había dejado rastro y frunció levemente el ceño, ¿le había tomado el pelo?, dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesita que había frente al sillón donde había estado el mayor y gruño, efectivamente, le había tomado el pelo, se sentó con pesadez en el sillón mientras miraba al vaso con recelo, apoyando su codo sobre su pierna y su cabeza en su muñeca, ¿quién era aquel chico y por qué lo había dejado plantado de esa forma?.

Su pobre cerebro no llegó resolver aquella pregunta antes de sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, en silencio. Aquel había tomado el libro que parecía haber dejado el moreno anteriormente sobre la mesita de centro. El rubio lo miraba boquiabierto, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, ¡su lengua se había paralizado!, hubiera jurado que había mirado para todos lados y aquel chico no se encontraba cerca, aunque tal vez al dar vistazos tan rápidos a la habitación había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos, aunque se le hacía que aquel chico tenía algo extraño, no sabía que, tampoco podía explicar ese presentimiento, simplemente lo predecía.

—Eh.., aquí está tu vaso de agua, h'm.— Le dijo algo desconfiado al moreno y aquel se volvió a mirarle extrañado, por un momento pareció que le iba a decir algo, pero aquel seguramente se detuvo mentalmente y tomó el vaso que el extendía el menor.

—Gracias…— Dijo —por alguna razón— con algo de cautela mientras se lo llevaba a sus labios.

El rubio miró unos segundos como el otro tomaba agua y entonces se levantó para ir en busca de su jugo a su mochila, pero nuevamente sintió como el mayor le jalaba de la camisa, pero esta vez fue un poco distinto, ¿lo estaría imaginando?.

Se volteó lentamente, dirigiendo sus ojos al rostro del moreno, por alguna razón no le había parecido tan grande cuando lo había "conocido", pero eso era lo de menos, el rostro de aquel joven, ahora le daba más tristeza que antes, como si le pidiera que no se vaya.

—¿A dónde vas?— Efectivamente, se lo estaba pidiendo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el moreno no le soltaba.

—Iré por algo a mi mochila.— Le dijo en un intento porque sacara esa mueca de tristeza, pero nada. Volvió a voltearse para intentar ir hasta su destino de nuevo, pero el otro no le había soltado.

—¿Me conoces?— Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿conocerlo?, claro que no, en lo que al rubio concernía, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aquellos ojos le decían que no, esa mirada tan intensa, ¿por qué era que lo atraía?. ¿Por qué le había preguntado como si él sí lo conociera?.

Nunca supo cuándo fue que el moreno se levantó. Sin que llegase a siquiera notarlo, ambos habían quedado mirándose fijamente, compartiendo sus respiraciones, nadie decía nada, estaba completamente hipnotizado.

Los cabellos del menor se habían corrido de su rostro debido a la gravedad, ya que su vista iba hacía arriba porque el moreno era varios centímetros más alto que él, por alguna razón antes le había parecido más bajo, aunque al mismo tiempo se le hacía común el mirarle hacia arriba, estaba tan confundido. Tenía las palabras en la punta de los labios y estos le temblaban, ¿por qué creía que un "no" no iba a ser suficiente?, ¿por qué pensaba…, que se estaba confundiendo con aquella respuesta?.

Hasta ahora se enteraba de la extraña vestimenta de aquel moreno, más bien fue al subir un poco más la vista que noto que tenía una banda con una placa metálica —si es que era metal, no estaba seguro— en la cabeza, lo demás era lo de menos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba viendo como sus dedos se acercaban a esta, para comprobar de que material era, el mayor sonrío con lo que parecía ser nostalgia y al rubio le dolió un poco aquella dulce expresión.

—¿Me recuerdas?— Aquella melodiosa voz se dirigía en forma dulce hacia él, ¿antes no lo había echo en forma fría?. Espera, espera, ¿recordarlo?, ¡ya ni siquiera le estaba preguntando si lo conocía!, sintió el calor de la palma del mayor sobre su mejilla y quiso refregarse contra esta como un pequeño gato, aquel comenzó a acariciarle con el pulgar, aún con aquella mirada entristecida. El rubio, algo sonrojado llevó su mano a la suya y la presionó contra su mejilla. Comenzó a negar quedamente con su cabeza, no podía mentirle, no lo recordaba, por más que tanto quisiera que sacara esa expresión, no lo recordaba, pero si podía decir algo.

—No, no te recuerdo— le dijo mientras disminuía la presión sobre la mano de aquel —, pero te conozco.— Aquella declaración de parte del rubio pareció sorprender y dejar algo desentendido al moreno. —Siento que te conozco tan bien.— Terminó el de ojos zafiro.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sus parpados completamente cerrados, el mayor pareció rozar sus labios con delicadeza para comprobar si tenían el mismo sabor de siempre —quién sabe cuál era este— y luego aquellos se entrelazaron por completo, un dulce y cálido beso, por alguna razón aquello se le hacía tan familiar y es que ya había dejado de pretender entenderlo, después de todo, él siempre había sido así, ¿no?, algo impulsivo e inocente, podía dejarse llevar por el momento muy fácilmente.

Voces parecían aproximarse a la habitación y el beso tuvo que llegar a su final, sus ojos aún cruzaban miradas clandestinamente mientras el mayor se encaminaba a la otra puerta, el rubio no lograba entender porque se iba y quería detenerlo, pero las voces cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Oh, Deidara, que conveniente.— Dijo una voz más que conocida para el aludido; el director.

El rubio se quedo más que boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que a un lado de aquel pelirrojo se encontraba el moreno que había conocido hacía unos minutos, o al que acababa de besar, ¿acaso habían sido distintas personas?, ¡ambas se le hacían tan familiares!.

—Deidara, el es Itachi, un nuevo estudiante que empezara a estudiar aquí a partir de mañana, ¿me harías el gran favor de instruirle?— Ni una palabra llegó a salir de los labios del menor y como era de esperarse de Pain, le importó un comino. —¡Muchas gracias!, los dejaré solos para que se conozcan.— Y dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Curiosamente un cuervo parecía observarles por la ventana y contra la pared, del lado del patio, estaba el moreno al cual el artista había besado.

—Me lo dijiste la ultima vez, ¿verdad?— Comentó mientras miraba las nubes, al mismo tiempo en el que se desvanecía entre cuervos.

_Pase lo que pase, en el mundo que sea, estés como estés.., yo me volvería a enamorar de ti, Uchiha bastardo._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

* * *

Algo bizarro, ¿no?

Etto.., bueno, es lo mejor que pude dar, este fic lo escribí casi en contra de mi propia voluntad, entiendanme ^^U

Los que me conocen, saben que soy muy fan del SasoDei para escribir algo así xD

Por cierto, este fic, esta dedicado a mi senpai, karu-suna :3 Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado (?), se cuento te gusta esta pareja x3

Sin más que decir, me despido. Creo que el fic esta más claro que el agua (y además no tengo ganas), así que no explicaré esto xD! Si aún tienen dudas, lean la pequeña "frase" del principio y se darán cuenta de que paso ewe

Oh, y dejen reviews :3

Matta~ne

P.D. Itara, gracias por el reto nwn


End file.
